


The Morning After, And Every Single One After That [Soldier76/Reader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mornings, Overwatch - Freeform, Plotless Fluff, daydream, short piece, soldier 76/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Reader wakes up to Soldier 76 after a significant night in their relationship.





	The Morning After, And Every Single One After That [Soldier76/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Been trying to find time to write. I'm currently working on a longer Soldier76/Reader piece but time to write has been hard to find lately. So enjoy this kinda short and plotless fluff I came up with as a random daydream one rainy morning.

An unconscious mew of content escaped from your lips as you snuggled closer to the warm heat, savouring the feel of the sheets against your bare skin. Your contentment only deepened as you felt a gentle stroking sensation on your hair. If this is what a cat or a dog felt like, it was no wonder they were always begging for attention from their owners.

"Good morning, sweetheart." A deep husky voice rumbled softly in your ears. Sleepily, you opened your eyes and was met with the pleasant sight Jack Morrison's unmasked face. His lush silvery hair, which he kept trimmed and neat, was delightfully sleep tousled and looked as if the soldier had already run his hands through it a couple of times before.

The most breathtaking feature though, was his piercing blue eyes, the large scar on the man's face only served to highlight the intensity of his gaze. And right now, his gaze was upon you, tender and content, with a little bit of nervousness thrown in as well (which you did not notice in your blissful sleepy state). Nevertheless, waking up to the sight before you put a dopey smile on your face.

"Good morning Jack," you breathed and watched in sleepy wonder as his face seemed to relax and light up at the same time.

"Sleep well?" 76 asked as he brushed a stray lock of hair from your forehead.

"Especially well beside you." You whispered, the unexpected boldness of your own statement making you blush and attempt your hide your face in embarrassment. A rich chocolately chuckle filled your ears as the older man grasped your chin gently and turned your face towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Sweetheart." Jack whispered back as he started to close the already small gap between both of you, only to be stopped by your hand over his mouth. He eyed you in surprise, and the uncertainly was back again, clear as day in his eyes. This time you did notice and were quick to explain your actions.

"No, I...um...I want to but I probably have bad morning breath." You explained, your cheeks blushing pink once more. At this, the older man's eyes lighted up in realisation and relief. Reaching up and removing your much smaller hand from his mouth, he gave you a heart stopping smile.

"I don't care." In one swift motion, he pulled you even more flushed against his equally naked body and captured your lips with his. You were frozen in surprise for a spilt second, but soon melted against the soldier as his lips moved against yours.

You let out a squeak of surprise as 76 reversed your positions and flipped you over, your back now against the bed and him hovering you.

"J-jack?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"D-don't you have a mission briefing to attend to later?" At this, the ex-vigilante titled his head slightly and gave you another devastating smile.

"I could always read the meeting notes later, unless you don't wish to have me around." He was giving you a way out. Not that you wanted it, but you appreciated it none the less.

This time, it was you who pulled him down for a kiss. And many times more in each and every treasured mornings that came after that.


End file.
